Waitress
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Bella Swan is a small town waitress who finds herself pregnant and trapped in an unhappy marriage. She forms an unlikely relationship with her doctor in a last ditch effort at Happiness. Edward X Bella. All Human.
1. The end is the beginning

**A/N: haha this had to be done, its based around one of my favourite movies **_**Waitress**_**. If you haven't seen it, do see it. This is Bella X Edward, most Twilight characters will be featured and I will find a way to incorporate James and Laurent (Victoria has a role). It is All Human too. I probably shouldn't start a new story but I should be able to update more after next week. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**All pie names and ingredients come from here: **.com/2008/06/12/all-the-pies-of-the-movie-waitress/

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, most of the plot of the story belongs to Adrienne Shelly (RIP) and Fox Searchlight pictures.**

**Description: Bella Swan is a small town waitress who finds herself pregnant and trapped in an unhappy marriage. She forms an unlikely relationship with her doctor in a last ditch effort at Happiness. Edward X Bella. All Human.**

**R & R everyone =D**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the toilet gripping the pregnancy test, I looked down at it as two pink lines formed

"Pink lines mean I'm pregnant don't they" I sighed glancing at Rosalie who was holding the box

"It sure does Bell's" she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I thought you and Mike didn't have sex Bella" Angela stated wearing the same sympathetic smile as Rose

"we don't but he got me drunk" I sighed

"so it couldn't be someone else's baby?" Rose asked bluntly

"no it couldn't be someone else's baby Rosalie Hale" I practically spat at her

"Fine Bella whatever you say" she replied sceptically

"Rose would you leave poor Bella alone" Angela finally stepped in.

I closed my eyes as a new pie came to mind, **I don't want Mikes Baby pie; **quiche with egg and brie cheese with a smoked ham centre.

"Would you girls get back to work already" Jacob yelled through the bathroom door breaking me out of my pie filled thoughts

"give a minute Jake" Rosalie shrieked back at him.

"What were you thinking Bella?" Angela smiled

"New pie, I don't want Mikes Baby pie, a quiche with egg and brie cheese and a smoked ham centre.

"ohh sounds nice" Rosalie said soothingly "except we couldn't put that name up on the board"

"Bad baby pie then."

I got up from the toilet pulling my panties on under my uniform "I'm sorry Bella" Angela said giving me a hug

"thanks Ang" my two best friends put their arms through mine and led me out the door

"finally now get to work" Jacob said still standing at the grill.

We walked out of the kitchen area as the customers began to pile in "Bella would you please take old Billy for me, I can't deal with him" Rosalie whined

"Sure Rose" I smiled, I quite liked old Billy. Sure he was fussy and often had specific requests but he was nice enough

"Hello Billy" I smiled as I approached his table

"Hello there Bella" he looked up from his paper

"what would you like today Billy?" he rattled off his order as I wrote it all down "I don't want my orange juice just yet Bella, I want it when my food comes. Right now I want my two glasses of water without ice" he explained.

"I know Billy, I'll get everything sorted right away" I said understandingly

"are you up the duff the Bella?" he asked randomly

"keep it down Billy, nobodies supposed to know" I hissed

"whatever you say Bella" he ran his fingers through his long black and grey peppered hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat outside with Rosalie and Angela waiting for Mike to pick me up "Are you going to tell Mike?" Angela asked

"Nope, I'm going to leave him and get away with my baby" I smiled at the thought of being away from Mike

"If you need help you know where to find us" Rosalie said getting up as Emmett's Jeep pulled up in front of us.

"Thanks Rose" I said as she leant down kissing my cheek and then Angela's

"Its never a problem Bells" she got into the jeep as Emmett gave us a wave before pulling away from the diner

"it's a good thing you're doing Bella" Angela smiled

"Thanks Ang" I cringed as I heard the sound of Mikes car horn sounded "I'm going to do it tonight" I said confidently, knowing if I left it I'd lose all my courage would fade.

Mike sat in his car looking peeved "you know where to find me Bella" she whispered as she embraced me in a hug, I nodded and got into our old beat up car

"Hello Bella" Mike said as he pulled away

"Hi" I squeaked nervously

"you're not going to ask me how my day was?" he growled

"No. I'm leaving you" I cringed as the car came to a halt

"You're what!?!" he yelled, his blue eyes portrayed nothing but anger

"I want a divorce Mike" I spat back at him

"you ungrateful bitch" he snapped pushing my head into the window "I worked hard to provide for you!" he screeched pushing my head against the window again

"stop it Mike!" I yelled pushing him away

"Fine Bella, we're going home, you can get your shit and go" he started the car again and began to speed home.

I closed my eyes as another pie came to mind, I hate my husband pie; its made with bittersweet chocolate, unsweetened, made in a pudding and drowned in caramel. I got out of the car when it pulled up to the house and rushed inside grabbing a bag, I went into the bedroom and began to pack my stuff

"I'm going to sleep now Bella, you better be gone when I wake up" Mike growled as he climbed into bed.

"It'll be my pleasure" I muttered continuing to pack, I waited until he was definitely asleep and went around the house finding the various bits of money I had hidden in the last year in order to leave him. I stuffed it all in my bag and walked out the door taking my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Angela's number "Bella, what's going on?" she said answering after the first ring

"I ended it" I felt a grin creeping onto my face

"that's fantastic, do you still want to stay?" she said excitedly

"that would be great"

"okay, do you need me to pick you up?"

"no thanks, you're only around the corner. I'll be there in 5" I hung up and began the walk. As I walked another pie idea came into my mind **I'm free to live again pie, **Banana and blueberries with cream cheese and a thick top crust. **(A/N: I named this. Lol.)**

I stood outside Angela's small cottage, it was avocado green on the outside, two small windows either side of the front door with flower filled window boxes. I raised my hand to knock on the door when It was opened and Angela stood there grinning "I'm so proud of you Bella" she said pulling me into a hug

"Thanks Ang" I said as we broke the embrace "and thanks for letting me stay."

"it's a not a problem." she smiled warmly, Angela had been my best friend since high school and she had gotten me the job at Billy's Diner when I first married Mike. She sat down in her living room on her big fluffy couch "Bella do you think you could my make up after work tomorrow?" she bit her lip

"sure I could, but I think you'd be better to ask Rosalie. She's good at that stuff"

"No Bella she goes too over the top and I want to make a good first impression on Ben" her big brown eyes were practically begging me

"Fine Ang, I'll do your make up" I chuckled "So whose Ben?"

"Ben Cheney, he used to go to Forks High with us" she ran her fingers through her long black hair

"Oh that Ben, he was always nice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the door of the small doctors office nervously "Um…I have an appointment with Doctor Cullen" I said biting my lip

"name" the receptionist said rather coldly

"Isabella Swan"

"alright, come with me" she lead me into the small doctors office "you can change into this gown and the doctor will be right with you."

I put the **Marshmallow Mermaid Pie**, I made for Dr Cullen on the small side table and took my clothes off slowly pulling the backless gown on and sat on the end of the medical bed kicking my feet back and forth.

"Isabella" a male voice questioned standing outside the door "are you ready for me to come in?"

"uh sure" I looked up as an unfamiliar figure entered the room "who are you?" I questioned the bronze haired stranger in front of me.

"I'm Dr Edward Mason" he gave me a crooked grin

"what happened to Dr Cullen?" I had a hard time stopping myself from staring into his stunning green eyes

"my mother...Dr Cullen is in Italy with her husband" he explained almost nervously

"Esme is your mother?"

"well yeah…adopted mother" he explained

"oh I see" I said feeling awkward.

"Is that pie for me?" he asked eyeing the pie I had made for Dr Cullen

"um…well it was for Dr Cullen. But I guess you could have it" I handed it too him as he gave me another crooked grin

"thanks Isabella"

"call me Bella" I smiled.

"well Bella, what brings you here today?" his velvety voice questioned

"I think I'm pregnant" I sighed

"well lets do some blood tests and make sure everything's okay." he gracefully walked over to the door he had entered in "Jessica could you please take some bloods from Mrs Swan" he said out the door before moving back to the spot in front of me, a girl with mousy brown hair skipped in the door a few minutes later "Hi, I'm Nurse Jessica" she said excitedly

"um hi" I mumbled taken a back by the overly enthusiastic girl.

I sat back and let her take my bloods when I noticed she was busy staring at Edward "are you done yet?" I asked breaking the silence.

"uh yeah…" she said fumbling the stuff in her hands as she took her eyes off of Edward

"Thanks" I said as she walked back out the door

"Sorry about that" he rolled his eyes "she has this insane school girl crush on me" he said as if someone being attracted to him was some sort of a strange thing, I could certainly see why though, he had god like looks and his pale skin bought out the green in his eyes as did his bronze hair that sat messily on his head yet perfect at the same time, his warm velvety voice and of course his beautiful crooked grin all amounted to the perfect man.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but have you looked in the mirror lately Ed…Dr Mason? You're a good looking man and you seem like a nice guy. despite the annoyingness of her school girl crush, I can honestly say I understand why" I looked at his horrified at what had sped out of my mouth before I could think it through

"thanks Mrs Swan" he said taken aback

"call me Bella and Its Miss Swan now." I corrected him again "Sorry about that, I don't really think before I speak" I looked down as my cheeks burned.

"its okay Bella, I appreciate it. I'll be right back" he smiled before leaving the room. I silently cursed myself for even thinking that about my doctor, he had probably run off to call his mother to ask her when she'd be back because a crazy lady had just hit on him.

**Edwards POV**

I walked out the room barely able to wipe the grin off my face, Bella swan, a strangely confident yet shy woman, her big caramel brown eyes conveyed the embarrassment she felt for saying what she did.

"Have you got the results?" I asked Jessica as I slipped in the open door of nurse's office she occupied

"She's definitely pregnant" she squealed

"anything else I need to know about" I hadn't taken my eyes off of the floor the entire time not wanting any form of eye contact to occur

"perfectly healthy" she answered a little less enthusiastically.

I muttered my thanks and went back to the examination room I had left Bella in. I took a seat in front of her and smiled "Congratulations you're pregnant"

"Fantastic" the sarcasm was clear in her tone

"Un-congratulations?" I replied questioningly

"Un-thanks" she smiled a little

"are you okay?" I hadn't ever been this concerned about any patients feelings

"yes and no" she murmured looking down at her feet.

"I'm not therapist or anything and I don't mean to pry, but do you want to talk about it?" I knew I couldn't really afford the time but none of that mattered right now.

"I guess" she shrugged as she blushed more

"well, what's the problem?" I hadn't meant to sound blunt but I was curious

"I think its obvious I left my husband, but there's other problems too. I work at Billy's Pie Diner, not exactly a well paying job. I'm living at my friends place for the moment and now I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"do you regret leaving your husband?"

"no, he was such an amazing guy when I married him. We were so in love and then he changed, he became possessive, controlling all of those types of horrible things. Any trait of a 'bad husband' that someone might mention, he was all of that. The fact that I was pregnant kind of mad the decision for me, I couldn't stay with him and bring a child up in that environment" she smiled a little clearly proud of her own actions.

"That's a very good thing you did Bella, unselfish. Things will look up for you." I said reassuringly

"thanks I guess" she mumbled her blushing once again

"I'll see you in a month. But if you need any help for anything or just need to talk" I found one of my business cards on the desk and turned it over writing my cell phone number on it "don't hesitate to call this number" I held it out for her to take.

"Thank you Edward" she smiled and took the card from my hand

"its no problem. Take care of yourself" I got up walking toward the door "I'll leave you to get changed. The receptionist will have all the information ready for you" I stepped out the door and shut it behind me

"Lauren would you please get a pregnancy kit together for Ms Swan" I asked before walking to my small office across from the examination room, I opened the door and walked in looking at its contents as I took a seat behind my desk, framed medical certificates and a few photo's graced the left wall, the first picture was of Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Myself, the perfect little family, it had been taken at the opening of the office. The happiness was clear on all of our faces, they opened the practice a year after adopting Alice and I, they had been the ones to take us in as their foster children when no one else would, Alice and I had been best friends since we met.

_**Flashback**_

_**May 15th 1994 - Port Angeles Social Services Centre**_

"_Hi my names Alice" she squealed excitedly as I entered the small social services office_

"_Hi I'm Edward" I smiled for the first time in a while _

"_we're going to be best friends" she giggled_

"_I'm sure" my nine year old self said before sitting down in one of the empty seats._

"_Why are you here?" she asked timidly _

"_my mother had a car accident…" she nodded understandingly, I knew I didn't have to say it for her to understand "what about you?"_

"_My mother thought I was crazy…" she murmured quietly_

"_I'm sorry Alice. You're not crazy" I got up and went over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders_

"_Thank you" she whispered_

"_You know what Alice?" I smiled_

"_what?"_

"_I think we will be best friends" I kissed the top of her small head. _

Ever since that day Alice and I had met I had looked after her and when it came time to go to a foster home we were split up until we began to act up in our own separate ways, eventually they figured out what our problem was. We weren't together. They put us in various other foster homes but it never seemed to work out, they were losing hope on us when Carlisle and Esme settled in Forks. The rest you could say, is history.

The second picture was off myself and my real parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior. My father had gone out one day and never come back leaving my mother to raise me, she had been a wonderful mother for time I had her, in some ways Esme reminded me of her, always so caring and trying to make sure Alice and I were provided for. The third picture was of myself and my fiancée Victoria, we had been dating since I met her in my second year of medical school, she was the woman I intended to spend the rest of my life with, my first love.

_**Flashback**_

_**September 12**__**th**__** 2002 - University of Washington **_

_I walked into the cafe down the street from my campus, I made my way up to the counter smiling at the server. She had beautiful long curly copper hair, stunning blue eyes, her skin was slightly tan , her cheeks slightly pink with little freckles that made her look adorable._

"_Hi…Could I please get a black coffee?" I asked staring at her_

"_sure." her cheeks were growing a darker shade of red_

_I smiled as she began to make the coffee "When did you start working here?"_

"_Oh I'm just filling in for a friend today" she said sounding confident , I nodded and took my note book out ripping a small piece of paper out of it._

"_I'm Edward by the way" _

"_Victoria" she replied _

"_um, I don't do this normally, but this is my number" I wrote my name and number down as she placed the coffee on the counter in front of me "You don't have to take it or anything but I'd like it if you did." I placed it on the counter beside my coffee_

"_thanks" she stuffed it in her pocket quickly before handing the change to me._

I sighed as I remembered what I had just done, I had given a patient my personal cell phone number, I was surprised at how much I cared for this woman but giving her my number was unprofessional and what was I going to say to Victoria if she called whilst we were together. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone crying, I got up and peaked out my door trying to hear where it was coming from, it was closer then I had realised. I stepped out of my office and took a step to the exam room door opening it quietly, Bella was sitting on the end of the exam table with her knees to her chest as she sobbed into them. I stepped inside closing the door behind myself before wrapping my arms around her shoulders trying to soothe her "shh…it'll be okay Bella" I whispered rubbing her back lightly. She buried her head in my chest as she let go of her knees to wrap her arms around my waist.

"Edward?" the comfortable silence was broken by a familiar voice outside the exam room door

"Remember what I said" I whispered before I grudgingly let her go.

**A/N: My updates might not be this long in the future but I will try. Let me know what you think. The reason Edward and Bella are already emotionally connected to each other is that, Instead of it being them having a physical affair it will be emotional. Alice is his adopted sister/best friend, Emmett is Rosalie's husband of course. Alice will introduced next chapter, but this was more of a starter where we see into the background of Edward and Bella. I was going to have Tania as Edwards fiancée but the more I thought about it the more I didn't like it. You guys don't really need to know the movie to understand this story. R&R Everyone!**


	2. The letter

**A/N: thanks to anyone who added this to their story alert or favourites and to those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update, I became a slight photoshop addict. Lol. Lets just say Bella and Edward wont be doing anything more then making out in this chapter. Remember she's still learning to trust him more. Oh and for those who read My Delirium, I will type up a new chapter asap. R & R Pleaseee. **

**Bella's POV**

I kept quiet as Edward slipped out the door, his arms had felt right when they were around my shoulders, as if they were meant to be there. I had changed out of the horrible gown when it all came crashing down, I was pregnant, almost divorced, living with my best friend and surviving on a small wage that was barely enough for one person let alone two. Edward - a successful, good looking, intelligent, hard working man; was taking an interest in me, he was taking an interest in more than just my health. I was nothing in comparison, a plain Jane with brown hair and brown eyes, I had no college education, I'm not particularly intelligent, and I'm pregnant. Nothing like him and nothing was particularly redeeming about me. I listened at the door wondering who Edward was talking to.  
"Hello there gorgeous" Edward chuckled.  
I sighed, of course someone like Edward would be taken I feel like such a fool for saying what I did **Foolish Bella pie; **the zest and juice of a lime, mixed with condensed milk and avocado pulp. **(A/N: Again I came up with the name. haha)**

Their conversation had consisted entirely of loving statements and the usual questions and concerns that came with someone loving you.**  
**"I better get back to my patient V. Love you" he purred as I sat down quietly; he stepped back in the door "sorry about that" he smiled  
"it's okay, it gave me some time to think of a new pie" I shrugged trying to hide my disappointment "thank you for comforting me" I smiled  
"it's not a problem" his beautiful crooked smile dazzled me for a moment  
"I better go" I ran out the door with my bag wanting to avoid anymore conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since I had seen Edward, things were much the same, I had been spending the evenings by myself whilst Angela spent her evenings with Ben, random waves of nausea were making life hard but not unbearable; working at the diner had been the same, I had agreed to take care of Billy whenever he entered the diner because Rose didn't have the patience or the understanding to deal with him.

I made my way to Billy's table ready for another one of his speeches.  
"What can I get for you Billy?" I held my pen ready for his order  
"well I'd like to glasses of water and a glass of orange juice…"  
"No ice" I said before he could "water first, Orange juice with the meal" I continued for him  
"You know Bella I've been looking forward to your **Strawberry Chocolate Oasis pie **all week" he smiled  
"Thanks Billy but its just a pie" I shrugged.  
_"Just a pie! It's downright expert. A thing'a beauty … how each flavour opens itself, one by one, like a chapter in a book. First, the flavour of an exotic spice hits ya … Just a hint of it … and then you get flooded with chocolate, dark and bittersweet like an old love affair …" _**(Direct quote from the site linked on my profile and the movie)  
**"Thanks Billy" I smiled awkwardly, compliments were not something I was used too.

I went back to the kitchen area to see Rosalie and Angela looking excited "we have a gift for you Bella" Rosalie grinned before handing me a nicely wrapped rectangular gift.  
I neatly pulled the wrapping paper off of the gift as I looked down at the book as my eyes flickered over the title _My First Baby Book_._  
_"We know you don't want the baby Bella, but we figure she's coming anyway" Rosalie explained  
"you don't know it's a she yet" I looked at her "I was thinking maybe there's some way I could sell my baby through a lawyer."  
"Bella you can't sell your baby" Angela exclaimed as Rosalie nodded in agreement  
"Why not? I could use the money to start over"  
"do you love the baby Bella?" Rosalie asked giving me an expectant look  
"Not really" I said biting my lip  
"well I think when you get the chance to hold your little girl you'll change your mind" she said triumphantly, I had no idea why she was so set on the idea of the baby being a girl but I let it go.  
"Sure…" I shrugged "thanks for this girl's."  
I sat there for a moment as Rosalie walked away  
"Bella, it's a real nice book. You see, you can write your first letter to the baby in the middle and in the back there's a place for you to put pictures of your pregnant belly over the next few months" Angela explained thoughtfully.  
"Thanks again Ang" I gave her a one armed hug putting the book in my apron pocket before getting up and starting to sort Billy's order.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the clinic for my second appointment with Edward, I could already tell monthly visits with him where going to be awkward.  
"I have an appointment with Doctor Masen" I told the girl at the desk, this time it was the snotty girl, Lauren or some name along those lines.  
"I'll let him know you're here" she replied as she looked me up and down. I pulled my long purple singlet down more as it sat mid thigh over my darkened jeans, I had never put effort into my looks especially when I had appointments with Esme but now I felt the need to look good for Edward.  
"Ms Swan, come on in" Edward said as he approached interrupting my internal analysis of my outfit and my new attitude towards my doctor's appointments, I followed him into the small exam room and sat on the end of the exam table in the same place as last time.  
"I bought you these" I held up the brown paper bag "**Peachy Keen Tarts**" I said as he took the bag from me  
"great, thanks a lot Bella. The Marshmallow Mermaid pie last month was amazing" he exclaimed as I felt my cheeks burn  
"uh yeah, thanks. I guess." I mumbled embarrassed by his compliment.  
He sat down in front of me, I watched him for a moment before looking away again unable to make eye contact "so how have you been?" he asked sounding more like a friend then my doctor  
"alright, I guess. A little bit of nausea but nothing I can't deal with" I answered truthfully  
"have you seen your husband at all?"  
"Thankfully not" I smiled beginning to feel comfortable  
"that's good." He replied softly "can you please not do that again?" he asked abruptly as his expression softened with that statement.  
"Not do what?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him confused  
"not call me or let me see you for a month" he answered as I felt my heart begin to beat faster  
"I wanted to...I did. But I got to thinking; wouldn't it bother your girlfriend?" I sighed with the final word  
"Bella" he sighed before taking a deep breath "I wouldn't have given you my number if I thought you calling would cause any problems. It's hard to explain but I care for you, as a friend." He explained. Edward had proceeded with the usual pregnancy check up, making sure everything was in working condition.

"Everything seems fine Bella" he smiled as he finished the check up  
"that's good" I shrugged finding myself unable to stop staring  
"it is" his reply came out in a whisper. We sat in close proximity **(A/N: Love that word. LOL)** of one another, my mind was racing as our lips finally met as the gap between us diminished; I parted my lips allowing our tongues to tangle. I savored the moment running my fingers through his bronze hair, the kiss progressed as his hands slid up the back of my shirt as he attempted to unclasp my bra. I opened my eyes as my mind began to scream how wrong this was, I begrudgingly pushed him away breaking the kiss "Edward…" I whispered sadly "this isn't right"  
"It isn't?" His velvety voice began to make me melt  
"not for you…" I got up quickly careful to avoid eye contact as I exited the room pulling my shirt down and wiping any remaining lip gloss away.  
"I'm Alice by the way" the receptionist squeaked as I stood at the desk ready to pay  
"Nice to meet you Alice" I smiled politely pulling my wallet out of my bag  
"Alice, I hope you're not bothering Bella" Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts as he came out of the exam room to stand beside me  
"the only person doing that is you Edward" she responded with a cheeky grin  
"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be your best friend all those year ago" he chuckled  
I stood there holding back a chuckle as they continued to go back and forth  
"Sorry Bella" Alice finally said as they finally stopped bickering  
"its alright, it reminds me of my cousin Jasper and I whenever he visits"  
"a little bit of sibling rivalry never hurt anyone" Edward laughed, I looked between the two of them unable to seeing much of a family resemblance  
"adopted siblings" Alice clarified answering my unspoken confusion  
"I see" I smiled at them both  
"If you ever want to go shopping or talk you can call this number" she picked up a business card handing it to me "my cell number is already on there…I think we'll be great friends" she grinned  
"Thanks Alice, I'll be sure to give you a call" I waved at the two of them before scurrying out the door avoiding the lecture that was sure to come from Edward about calling him too.

"Bella your late" Jacob scolded as I entered the diner  
"Oh come on Jake I'm only 10 minutes late" I retorted slipping past him  
"10 minutes too late" he rolled his eyes before heading back to the kitchen.  
I stepped into the bathroom to see Rosalie fixing her hair in the mirror "Hey Rose"  
"Hey Bells, how was the appointment?"  
"Good I guess" I shrugged "I met Alice Cullen too, do you know her?"  
"Yeah, she's nice girl" she shrugged  
"how do you know her?"  
"She's come here a few times on a Thursday" she replied "we better get out there"  
"agreed" I pulled my uniform down a little before tying the apron around my waist.  
"What type of pie are you going to make today?" she asked as we exited the bathroom  
"**Green eyed pie**, kiwi sliced with lime slices, juice and lemon yogurt with a thick double crust."  
"Sounds nice" she smiled  
"I'll go take care of Billy for you" I said glancing at her section to see him in his usual place  
"thank you" she kissed my cheek before rushing to serve a table on my side.  
"Hi Billy" I said brightly as I approached his table  
"are you having an affair?" he asked making my eyes bulge out from their sockets  
"what do you mean Billy?" I asked trying to straighten my expression  
"you've got that look, it's the same look my girlfriend in '62 had when she started cheating with me" he chuckled darkly  
"I ain't having an affair Billy" I rolled my eyes.  
I took his order and went back to the kitchen thinking about what he had said, was one kiss an affair? One moment It felt so right and so natural and the next I was pushing him away. I spent the rest of my shift in trance thinking about the kiss.

"I'm going over to Ben's again" Angela smiled as she walked toward the door; I knew Angela meant well, she didn't want to flaunt her relationship in front of me but I really didn't mind.  
"Ang you know you're fine to hang with Ben over here, this is your home you shouldn't feel the need to leave on my account"  
"I know Bella" she smiled innocently  
"well it's really up to you and Ang. don't do anything I wouldn't" I laughed a little  
"So I can do pretty much anything then?" she chuckled  
"of course" I sent a wink her way before she slipped out the door.  
I thought about the baby book, would I really do anything in it? Maybe the letter was a good idea. An apology letter.  
_Dear Baby, I'm sorry if life for you isn't as good as your friends. I hope that I can make a good like for you baby. Now I know I didn't want to keep you baby and I still don't but don't take it personal, you see your mama ain't got no money, no car, no house, and soon no husband. I won't stop you from seeing your dad but I don't recommend it. _

_  
_The letter in my head seemed to be developing into a list of things the baby should never do and a list of promises I would try to fulfill. Don't marry straight out of high school; don't leave your husband when you only have a small amount of money saved were just two of the don'ts. I would try to give this baby a good life, whilst I didn't feel love for it now, later might be a different story and I want this child to be happy. It's not their fault that I married Mike or that he got me drunk in order to produce it.  
I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself as I ran my hand over my small baby bump, 6 and half months to go. The only bonus seemed to be Edward, A month seemed too far away as I slipped a hand out of the blanket and grabbing my purse from the coffee table. His business card was in there somewhere, I continued to dig through it when I finally came across what I was looking for. I scanned the front of the card for details before turning it over to find his cell phone number scrawled neatly on the back. I entered his number quickly as I sat there, should I really call him?

**Edwards POV**

I sat in the living room with Victoria in my arms "anymore wedding plans made?" I asked curiously, I'd left all of the planning to Victoria and Alice knowing they would get everything done

"I found a few dress options" she smiled excitedly

"so you haven't found THE dress?"

"no." she bit her lip "well yeah, but its expensive"

"its well worth the expense though baby" I replied kissing her forehead

"are you sure?"

"I'm sure" I replied kissing her softly

"thank you" she exclaimed excitedly "Alice might be able to pull some strings to" she grinned

"you must really love this dress" I chuckled

"I do." she replied before taking her cell out as she began to text I felt a vibration coming from my pocket.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and got up quickly going into the kitchen before answering "Edward Masen speaking"

"Hi Edward" came the familiar voice

"Bella, you finally called" I exclaimed excitedly.

**A/n: sorry about the length. Lol. You'll definitely see more of a relationship/friendship develop in the next few chapters as Bella begins to trust Edward more. R&R!**


	3. The visit

**A/n: so sorry for the wait, I hand wrote most of this chapter and I had to force myself to type it up, please forgive me for taking so long...Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourtited, story alerted etc. I promise I'll update more often. R & R please =) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Bella's PPV**

I sat comfortably wrapped in Edwards arms, we laughed together at the funny parts of the movie, smiled at one another each time the other was caught staring. I was feeling so carefree and comfortable, the happiest I had in a long time. Each time we were together we'd watched a movie or some trashy television; we didn't talk about his relationship or my nonexistent one. I liked it that way and I think he did too, I think we both knew if he did we'd both feel guilty there wasn't any sex but the emotional attachment to each other was growing. He is my escape, a way to forget about the problems I faced.

His warmth was something I never wanted to give up, I looked at him thinking for a second, why was he here? I knew my reason but his always escaped my knowledge.

"Edward" I whispered before pausing the movie  
"yes Bella?" he turned his head to look at me, smiling his beautiful smile  
"Why are you here?" I asked biting the bullet  
"Because ..." he paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts "You're simple" he stated calmly as I opened my mouth to protest. My open mouth was greeted by his finger touching my lips "don't take it the wrong way Bella, it's just everyone around me asks questions, pointless questions, I feel like they just make noise. All they seem to do is pry and talk nonsense. You don't do anything like that; you're a breath of fresh air. You don't complicate things or ask loaded questions. When you ask a question it's a simple unrestrained one and it's honest, you're a shy person but to me it seems like whenever we spend time you come out of your shell; even if it is just a little bit. The confidence you need is right there" he traced a heart with his finger on my chest "a little bit of shyness isn't bad, it means that you're not loud and obnoxious. I like that a lot" I sat there bewildered by how much he had to say about me. What shocked me the most was that he was right about all of it. I asked simple questions, and they were never loaded with little scenarios or statements that could trap him or anyone else into something.

The silence overtook us as I looked up into his stunning green eyes; they spoke the truth, a loud, blaring truth that neither of us was ready to deal with. I was scared to deal with that truth the unspoken emotions that pulsed through us, the feelings I had for him. I knew every detail of his life except for the ones about his relationship, the discouragement overtook any other feelings I had, this was a simple uncomplicated friendship and my feelings needed to be tossed aside.

"Bella" Edward said loudly interrupting my thoughts  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking about a new pie" I lied hoping there wouldn't be any questioning  
"that's okay Bella. I was just trying to tell you to call Alice, she really likes you and you might be lucky enough to get out of shopping if you postpone for a couple of months" he chuckled, that entire sentence fell on deaf ears, whilst I was thinking about his feelings his concerns were with me calling his sister.  
"Okay, I will" I smiled; calling her would get him off my back and give me a distraction.  
"Good. She'll stop bugging me and I'll stop bugging you" he winked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled Alice's business card out of my wallet, it wasn't that I didn't like her or anything; it was more of not knowing her. Meeting new people had always been hard for me. I dialled the number slowly taking a deep breath "Bella!" she exclaimed  
"Hi Alice"  
"You finally called" she laughed a little  
"didn't have much of a choice" I shook my head  
"I heard...poor Edward has had to deal with my bugging him" she chuckled  
"and intern he has been bugging me" I laughed as my nerves eased a little  
"he's good at that."  
"So, do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked abruptly wanting to get off of the phone  
"Sure, how about Friday?" she replied obviously having checked when she was free  
"Uh, my cousin is coming to visit, do you..." I tried to say before being cut off  
"Of course not bring her along, see you at 2pm at the practice then, listen Bella I have to run" she hung up before I could respond.

I walked into the bathroom tying my hair back; I sluggishly pulled my baggy clothes off stepping into the shower as the hot water began relax my tense muscles. I placed a hand on my growing belly; it was hard to imagine there was life in there. I had to keep the baby safe; he or she deserved to know that the Mike Newton's of the world didn't have a place in their life. The years before marriage had been great but once we said those vows everything changed, he was a different person, kind of like when you buy a pie, it looks tasty and it entices you until you finally give in and you can only hope that it delivers on flavour. Mike was that pie and that was a disappointment. A big hamburger and beer filled disappointment. **Stupid disappointment of husband pie, **place ground beef, garlic, eggs and margarine in a pastry shell and top with mashed spuds, cook until the potato is golden brown. **(A/n: Link on profile to recipe eventually. Haha.)**

**Alice's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting for Bella and her cousin to arrive, what was taking so long? I kept my eyes on the door when finally through the glass I saw her, she was being followed by breathtakingly gorgeous man, his pail complexion matched Bella's but that was where the similarities ended, his blond hair said messily on his head but it suited him perfectly, honey gold eyes stole my attention as I studied his face.  
"Alice...Hey" Bella smiled taking my attention off of the blonde god  
"Hey Bella" my usual bubbly greeting was severely lacking any enthusiasm  
"This is my cousin Jasper, he's visiting from Texas" she said as he offered me his hand  
"So you're Alice...Edward didn't do you any justice" he smiled as I felt my cheeks flush  
"Oh...I'll um...kick him for it later" I choked out.  
"I'm just going to talk to Edward about the baby, You two talk okay" Bella left the room  
"So um..." for the first time in my life I was at a loss for words  
"Me too." Jasper chuckled  
"Shit." I muttered getting self conscious

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

**Bella's POV**

"You owe me fifty dollars" I said walking into Edward's office  
"Alice and Jasper?" he chuckled  
"seems like it." I laughed  
"A hug or fifty dollars?" he gave me the puppy dog eyes melting any intention I had of taking the money from him"  
"A hug. " I shook my head caving in to him, the line between friendship and romance frayed

He stood up as I took in his appearance, he wore brown pants with a deep green shirt, the green in his shirt made his messy bronze hair pop which intern had the same effect of his eyes, and he looked perfect. There was no other word for it, I tried to push the thoughts out of my head but no matter how much I tried they just kept coming back. He stopped just in front of me and smiled before enveloping me in a hug. Time seemed to pass by as he just held me. Our faces drew closer and our lips met, the warmth spread within me as we continued to kiss, the thoughts of uncertainty caught up with me. I reluctantly broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Edward this isn't right. You're engaged" I sighed. I walked back out of his office to find Alice and Jasper talking "Are we off then?"

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully sooner. Review's please =) **


	4. Up in the air

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update, I'm a little rusty so forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, most of the plot of the story belongs to Adrienne Shelly (RIP) and Fox Searchlight pictures.**

**Edwards POV**

I placed my fingers on my lips as the feeling of her lips faded. What was I doing? She's not the person I'm marrying. I sighed and sat back down hoping for a bit of peace and quiet so I could gather my thoughts and stop my head from spinning. I glanced at the framed picture of Victoria and I, it was from our engagement party, and she got it done especially for my desk. The guilt began to build up as I thought of my relationship with Victoria, I knew I loved her but how much of it was genuine when I just kissed another woman _twice_, an amazingly beautiful woman who valued everything I did, said, even thought. It was unfair to say that Victoria didn't value those things but with Bella it was easy to tell. I flicked through my notepad finding the number Carlisle had given me to reach them on in Italy.

I dialled the number knowing I needed Carlisle's advice.  
"Hello" came the answer of an unfamiliar voice on the phone  
"Hi, this is Edward Masen, Is Carlisle there please?"  
"Sure, I'll just get him for you" there was a slight accent his voice  
"Edward?" came Carlisle's voice "how are you son?"  
"Confused" I admitted apprehensively  
"anything I can help you with?" he asked, I explained the whole situation knowing Carlisle wouldn't judge me.

**Bellas POV**

I was feeling as though I was going to explode, sexual frustration, anger, confusion, happiness, sadness, they are some of so much more in a big pot of emotion. It was if I was a stranger walking through my own life, Edward Masen gets my heart beating a million miles an hour with a single thought; the kisses were amazing, the attention made me feel like finally someone cared, someone who wasn't my shitty ever changing husband or my well meaning but sometimes annoying friends. Edward was my life in so many ways.  
"This is ridiculous..." I mumbled to myself folding the laundry, home alone with only my thoughts and trashy television.  
I paced back and forth in the living room as I worked through my thoughts, was Edward the one? Was I being unfair? Should I back off? Was I expecting too little? Or expecting too much?

The pacing began to wear me down as I flopped onto the couch getting comfortable, there was a knock at the door "who is it?" I called  
"Its Edward" came the familiar voice as my heart rate increased tenfold  
"come in, its unlocked" I replied trying to sound calm as I heard the door click open  
"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" he smiled sitting down beside me  
"Hey..." I said a little sleepily "just a little tired and other stuff" I bit my lip not wanting to explain why  
"what has got you so tired Bella?" he asked as he placed my legs in his lap stroking them gently  
"You..." I said before I could filter my thoughts "that came out wrong" I sighed  
"I think I understand" He smiled as little as the startled look on his face disappeared  
"and, got anything to say about that?" I asked pushing any thought of stopping away  
"I think we need to work things through...and if we can't then we need to spend time apart." His answer sounded clinical, either it works or it's over.  
"Oh" I answered as the feeling of abandonment ripped through me "so that's it?" I asked as a look that could only be described as guilt and confusion showed on Edwards face  
"I don't want this Bell but we both know this isn't going to work the way we want it to while I'm engaged"  
"do we really know?" I planned on challenging everything he said in hopes of keeping the highlight of my life around  
"No" he admitted finally looking directly at me  
"so why does that have to be the plan?" I sighed  
"I don't know" he frowned looking reasonably confused  
"then let's not go with that plan, it already hurts too" I admitted "right now, you're all I have to rely on..." I trailed off  
"only that?" he asked cheekily obviously biting back a cheeky grin  
"so much more" I laughed a little watching him struggle

At that moment I realised something, we were having one of our most serious conversations to date and even then he managed to make me laugh. I Isabella Swan was in love again. I stared into space as I processed that startling realisation, I was head over heels in love with one of the most amazing men I had ever met in my life and he didn't know it.  
"Bella...hello" he waved his hand in front of my face breaking me out of my thoughts  
"sorry I was thinking about a pie" I smiled innocently before reciting a pie recipe and a name  
"Liar" Edward chuckled startling me  
"What?"  
"You're lying because you've mentioned that recipe and pie name before" he explained "why not just tell me the truth?"  
"Because I can't Edward" I spat exasperated, I didn't want to ruin things between us and I didn't want to disturb his life either.  
"Just tell me Bella" he frowned  
"fine" I paused for a moment knowing things were going to change "I think you're right, if things keep going the way they're going we'll ruin each other's lives...you have a lot to lose"  
"so it's settled, if we do anything regrettable we have to stop seeing one another..." he said as the frown kept its place firmly on his beautiful face  
"yes" I answered sighing a little.

**Edwards POV**

"Yes" Bella sighed as I saw the sadness in her eyes  
Carlisle had said if I wanted Victoria, I had to pull away from Bella before things got too heavy.  
"I better go Bella, I'll see you soon" I leant over kissing her forehead tentatively  
"okay" she mumbled keeping her head bowed  
I placed my fingers on her chin gently lifting her head until our eyes met, before I could speak our lips met, the kiss was tender, I soon found myself on top of her careful not to put my weight on her belly we continued as the kiss got rougher my thoughts faded. Before I could process anything Bella was on her feet arms wrapped around her chest as if something was hurting her "Edward...we can't do this." Tears ran down her cheeks "we made a deal and we have to go through with it...when is Esme coming back?" she asked bowing her head again  
"Next week" I answered sadly understanding why she was asking  
"then she will be my doctor again...you can go back to your fiancé and I can live my life" she stated bitterly "I think you should leave" she opened the door leaving me no option to argue.

**Bellas POV**

I watched as Edward left, it hurt so much to see him leave but I needed to do it. I was hurting myself more by allowing him to be in my life and I did have another person who had to come first. I shut the door and went to my bedroom shutting the door as I climbed under the covers I felt the sobs begin to take over, I don't know how long I spent crying but after I drifted off I was out to it for the entire night. I woke as the alarm went off and got up going over to the mirror my hair was a tangled mess, my cheeks dried with tears and my clothes messy. I hadn't felt this way about leaving Mike and that hurt on its own. I went into the bathroom washing my face and wetting my hair brushing out all the knots. I pulled my comfortable clothes off and changed into my newly adjusted uniform, the bump was starting to show clearly and I didn't know how much longer I could keep it from Jacob.

The ride to work with Angela was silent, she was caught up in her thoughts of Ben and I was caught up in my attempts to be fine. I knew I was far from fine but no one else could.

**A/N: so what does everyone think? Reviews would be lovely. Again please excuse any mistakes made. Excuse the length, the next few chapters will be longer I just had no more to add to this chapter.**


End file.
